


Wanted, If You Want Me

by justscribblingalong



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Angst, Dating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Past Rape/Non-con, Romance, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justscribblingalong/pseuds/justscribblingalong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude never walks in on Callie and Brandon kissing at the wedding, and Callie believes what Brandon says - that she deserves everything she wants, so why can't she have her family and Brandon, too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted, If You Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a multi-chapter fic showing Callie and Brandon's relationship, focusing mainly on how it develops emotionally and sexually.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or any plot points originally created by Peter Paige and Bradley Bredeweg for ABC's The Fosters.
> 
> I will add tags as the story progresses but the writing is explicit.

The morning after the wedding is an odd one. Callie walks into the kitchen to see Brandon sitting at the kitchen table, hair sleep-ruffled and sweatpants slung low on his hips, and she almost forgets as she heads straight for the coffee pot - almost. She catches his eyes with hers and see him staring at her as a soft smile graces both of their lips. She wants to say so many things, but before she can even get out a "good morning" Stef's mom is running down the stairs screaming about everything that has to be done before she heads to the airport. So Callie ducks her head, hiding her grin, and waits.

\----

Privacy is something that the Foster's household is definitely not known for. Brandon was intimately aware of this even before Jude and Callie started staying there. He knows he should have never even looked at Callie in a way that isn't strictly brotherly but it's a bit late for that now, isn't it? Their time alone together is made up of small, stolen moments - brushing their teeth together in the washroom before school, or running into each other in the hallway. He doesn't know what they are, whether Callie wants to leave the kiss as a one-time event, or if they could be something more.

He's in the music room, practicing, fingers moving effortlessly across the black and white, creating melodies that he finds average, that others would find stunning. Lost in the music he doesn't hear the door open, doesn't recognize her presence until she sits next to him on the bench, the weight and warmth of her thigh against his own halting his hands.

"Hey."

_God, she's beautiful. _"Hey." Brandon looks into her eyes, piercing but bright.__

Callie grins, tilting her head. "Fancy finding you here." She bites her lip. Brandon can barely breathe. "Why don't you teach me something?"

Caught off guard by the request, Brandon misses a beat but replies, "Sure."

He reaches for her hands, and maybe he's imagining the electricity he feels between them, but maybe he's not. He places her fingers on the correct keys, his hands positioned over hers, and presses down lightly, his fingers nearly a caress on hers, a slow, soft tune echoing around the room. 

Her lips on his, her hands roughly in his hair.

Brandon responds instantly, thoughts of relief in his head, a steady thank you that she feels the same, that she wants this too, and the kiss is just like the one at the wedding, desperate but still filled with so much love. His hands find her hips and she gasps, biting down on his lip, and his lips are just moving to her jaw when the bell rings. Fifth period.

\----

Callie hates that they're breaking the rules. Knows how badly just starting this could make this end, but it's hard to deny herself when the boy who knows all of her secrets and hasn't shied away, the boy who spends time helping her relearn the things she used to know, the boy who can unravel her with a glance - when _Brandon _wants her back.__

\----

Stef and Lena are having a date night and the kids are all in the living room watching a movie. Jude's never watched the Harry Potter series, and they're on the Chamber of Secrets (how fitting). Harry has just spoken in Parseltongue and the sinks in the washroom are rising in a way that's simply magical. Callie caves first.

"I'm tired guys and I've seen this one, I think I'm gonna head to bed." Brandon looks at her, a smirk appearing on his face quickly before disappearing.

"Yeah, I gotta finish some Calculus, I think I'll go up to." The others are so engrossed in the film that they just nod, eyes focused on the screen.

Brandon and Callie walk up the stairs slowly so as not to alert the others to their eagerness. The backs of their hands brush, their eyes meet. Brandon's door is barely closed before Callie's back is against it. He locks the door shut.

It's not as rushed, they have time. Callie's hands find his hair again, and his arms fall against the door on either side of her head, content to lean against her. Callie's never done something like this - her experience with Liam not being her choice wasn't pleasurable, and kissing Wyatt was fun but it didn't have what kissing Brandon has - the _feeling _behind it, too. She feels safe and she feels _good _.____

Brandon's lips leave hers, finding a spot on her neck instead, right below the corner of her jaw, and Callie can't help but let out a soft moan, clinging to him. "Shhh," Brandon says, and Callie knows, she _knows _she has to be quiet, but she's not used to feeling like this. As his mouth kisses a trail to her collarbone she whispers, "Maybe, um, maybe the bed."__

He pulls back and Callie's never seen his eyes look so dark, pupils so big she could fall into them. "Yeah. The bed could be good."

As they walk toward the bed he reaches for the hem of his shirt. "I - do you mind? It's just, I'm getting hot."

Callie can't think of any reason why she _wouldn't _want to see Brandon shirtless. "Yeah. No, that's fine."__

She ends up on her back and he hovers above her. Lips find lips again and it's hard to kiss because Callie can't stop smiling. Her hands grasp his shoulders,the _bare _skin there, and she pulls back, grinning up at him mischievously before flipping them over so she's straddling his hips. They're kissing and kissing and his hands are on her waist under her shirt, and she laughs because it tickles a bit, but then his hands move up and she groans, the skin just below her breasts sensitive. She pulls back and stares into his eyes. She doesn't know if she's ready for more, but she wants, she _wants _to be ready. Almost as if he knows exactly what she's thinking, he whispers, "Only what you want. Only what you're ready for," and it's that reassurance that makes her sit up and remove her shirt, bra following instantly.____

They're kissing again but this time there's more skin, more skin touching skin everywhere. She takes one of his hands in hers and presses it to her breast, and he teases her nipple, pinching lightly as he bites down on her lip hard and she grinds down involuntarily and, oh God, she can feel him, he's _hard _, and she didn't know it could feel like this, to feel wanted but to want too. His hand continues to move on her breast and his other one moves down, down, the small of her back, down, and then he's pressing her against him, and _oh _.____

She falls against him, breasts against his chest, face against his neck, their hips moving together. She can barely breathe, quiet whimpers leaving her mouth as she tries to kiss his neck but she's not sure she's being very effective. He whispers, "Is this okay?" and she nods, she nods, and then one of his hands is reaching between them around to her front just above her waistband, the tips of his fingers brushing underneath, and she feels like she's on fire. "Is this okay?"

"I -" She wants but she doesn't know if she can, she doesn't know if she should, she doesn't know if she's okay, but she _wants _, so she breathes out, "Yeah," and then his hand is undoing the button on her jeans, the zipper is coming down, his hand is on her over her underwear, and she moans.__

He shifts and then he's on top of her, lips against her neck again, nibbling at the soft skin there, and fingers moving fabric more insistently over her clit. "Brandon, I -" Callie gasps, and tries again, "Brandon, I've never -"

"I know." He slows his hand, kisses her lips softly. "It's okay. What happened with Liam, that doesn't count, and we're not going to -" he blushes, "- _make love _, not now. I just want to make you feel good."__

Callie's face flushes. "No, it's not that, I mean, you're right, but -" she breaks off with another moan, hips pushing up into his hand, "It's just, I've never, y'know." She looks away, embarrassed. "I've never _orgasmed _before."__

His hand stops completely, his eyes widening. "You mean, you've never - ?"

"I mean, I've touched myself, I just, I always stopped before it felt - " Callie swallows, " - I stopped before it felt too good because I thought of him or I'd feel guilty or - "

"Callie, if you don't want this right now that's okay - "

"No, that's not what I'm saying," Callie, cups his face in her hands. "I just wanted you to know that, yeah, I'm a little nervous, but I also really want this, and I wanted you to know that this'll be my first time doing _that _." She smiles a little bit and kisses him, and reaches for his hand. "I'm good." And then her hand is sliding his under her underwear and she's so wet and her eyes close and she can't think anymore.__

\----

Brandon doesn't know how he got to be lucky enough to have Callie underneath him like this. She's coming apart for the first time, literally at his fingertips, and there's some pressure on that, sure, but he's so glad she trusts him enough to let him be her first, her _real _first. His fingers move in practiced movements on her clit as he stares at her face, a light sheen of sweat resting there, eyes squeezed shut, and gasps falling out of her constantly open mouth. He moves his fingers down to dip shallowly into her, collecting her wetness, and she groans a bit too loudly. "Callie, Callie, you have to be quiet."__

"I know, I just, Brandon, _please _\- " her head falls to the side and Brandon moves his free hand to brush away the strands of hair that have fallen there, settling his palm against the nape of her neck, stroking her jaw.__

"Tell me, Callie, tell me what you need."

"I don't know, just - " there's a whimper, and her hips are moving wildly against his hand, and he's grinding his groin against her thigh, and she gasps out, " - more, I just need more, please, Brandon."

Brandon smirks to himself and uses two fingers to roughly circle around her clit, and his head ducks down, lips attaching to a nipple, teeth tugging gently as he palms her other breast, and this is it, she's about to let go.

"Yes, please, Brandon Brandon _Brandon _\- " her mouth falls open, eyes wide as she orgasms, and Brandon's finger is inside her, gently coaxing her through it as she gasps and her head falls back, her body arched.__

He draws his finger out of her, lightly tracing over her clit, her body twitching at the oversensitivity as she comes down, and he moves to lie beside her propped up on one elbow, hand moving to rest on her waist, lips ghosting over her cheek.

"That was," Callie begins, but settles for just kissing him, hard, pouring everything she's thinking into the kiss. When she pulls away, she looks down and sees his hardness there, showing through his sweatpants. "Oh, I - " She blushes, and looks away, unsure what to do. "I don't know how to - I mean, I can - "

"Hey, hey, it's okay, you don't have to do anything, it's okay if you're not ready." 

"I'm just not sure what - "

And just then the front door opens, and Stef yells out, "We're home!" and Brandon and Callie look at each other, longing and guilt but mostly love showing there, and they stand from the bed, quickly getting dressed. Making sure that they look presentable, they walk toward the door, ready to face the rest of the house, their family. _They're family _.__

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting the next chapter soon, this is just the beginning! Let me know what you think.


End file.
